I Will Not Chase Boys
by Kaze Tsukai
Summary: Three rabid fan girls journy to maikai to search for three demons and steal their most prised possesions. a little out of character
1. The Plan

Bri: Hey guys I am writing a fanfic. That means that DON'T own the characters, events places and quotes anyone else claims as their own, unless I came up with it first.  
  
Manda: What she means is, she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Jess: I wish I did.  
  
Bri: So do I. Jin.  
  
Manda: You both are idiots.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I Will Not Chase Boys  
  
Three teenage girls walked down the sidewalk away from their school, bored out of their minds.  
  
The tallest of the group voiced her opinion on the matter of boredom.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"No really." The second tallest snapped.  
  
"Really." The tallest replied  
  
"Jin." The shortest was staring off into space.  
  
"What are we going to do Manda?" the tallest questioned the shorter one.  
  
"Jess, if I knew I wouldn't be here with you geeks." The middle one replied.  
  
"Jin."  
  
"Would you shut up about him?!" Manda screamed at her.  
  
WHACK  
  
"Owwwww," The shortest pouted, "Manda you EEEVILE."  
  
"You did that yourself." Manda choked out rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"Yeah, Bri, you did." Jess commented.  
  
Manda wiped tears out of her eyes, and stood only to fall back down unable to control her glee. "Hey I have an idea." Bri realized after hitting her head on the pole.  
  
"What's that?" Jess asked  
  
"We could get Jin, Kurama, Jin, Hiei, and Jin to come after us instead of us going after them."  
  
Manda finally quit laughing and sat up.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"We need to each steal something they would miss the most and run with it." Bri answered happily.  
  
"Or," Jess began with and evil glint in her eye, "We could find Kurama, give him that fruit of the previous life stuff. Make him turn into Youko. Pull his tail and make him faint. Then take him to my house and keep him as my pet and feed him inari-zushi forever and ever and ever..."  
  
"Or not." Bri replied.  
  
"What should I take of Hiei's?" Manda questioned out loud.  
  
"His katana or his 'sweet snow'." Bri replied, as jess was still going on with her evers.  
  
"Well, what are you going to steal?" Manda asked Bri.  
  
"Jin's shirt, he shouldn't wear a shirt."  
  
"Hiei shouldn't wear a shirt either."  
  
"He doesn't," Jess pointed out, "And half the time he doesn't wear his psycho cloak thing."  
  
"Kurama is a girl."  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
"Hey," Bri cut in, "Jess is right about the cloak thing."  
  
"Jin is ugly."  
  
"Gasp... No he's no'. 'E's so cute an' wuvable, an' adorable. My Jin!  
  
"Are we all agreed in our plan?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are we all agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bri: Yay, Chapter 1 down. Chapter 2 on its way  
  
Jess: Kurama is not a girl! He is a guy and He's hot!!!  
  
Manda: Girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl  
  
Jess: NOOOOOOOOO  
  
Bri: I don't know them, but you can read and review please!!!! puppy dog face 


	2. The Chase

Bri: Hi ppl I am back. After a 2-month hiatus I'm back in school and have access to a computer that is not blown up or without Internet access.  
  
Manda: Whatever, you were slacking.  
  
Bri: I was not. Our computer at home was murdered and our emotional trauma has kept us from getting a new one.  
  
Manda: Your mother can't find one she likes.  
  
Bri: Yup (pulls out megaphone) JESS! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ADD!?  
  
Jess: (in Virginia with megaphone) NOPE, I'M GOOD!  
  
Bri: (puts megaphone away) Well now that you are all deaf here is the next chapter.  
I Will Not Chase Boys  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The three girls arrived at the tournament and split off in different directions. Bri went off in search of the shinobi wind master. Jess and Manda left to look for the koorime and kitsune.  
  
Bri ran down a hall, eagle-eyed for red hair. She skidded to a stop out side a door and checked for anyone inside. The room was completely empty. She walked back outside the room and tackled the red haired boy right outside the door.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Oww."  
  
"...You're not Jin."  
  
"No. Why do you want Jin?"  
  
"Grrr."  
  
"Oookay." The red haired boy bent down to pick up his book and leave  
  
Jess and Manda walked down a hallway calmly searching for Hiei and Kurama. They saw Kurama first. He was on his butt in the middle of the hallway. A brown haired girl was dashing away in the other direction. Kurama stood up, dusted his butt off and picked up the book.  
  
Jess stood in the middle of the hallway hypervenhilating. Manda calmly walked up to him and began a conversation.  
  
"Hi. I'm Manda, and behind me here is Jess."  
  
He looked behind Manda. "Hi Jess."  
  
Jess began hypervenhilating harder.  
  
Kurama directed his next question to Manda. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Oh." Manda looked behind her, "She's just a rabid fan girl. Do you know where Hiei is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, thank you." And Manda began walking away.  
  
Jess broke out of her fit and knocked Kurama back down in her haste to get the book from him.  
  
Manda walked into a room and found Hiei sitting at a table eating ice cream right out of the carton and reading a newspaper.  
  
Manda walked over and sat across from him. He slid over one chair. She moved into the chair he vacated. He slid over another chair, and Manda moved next to him again. He kept moving and she kept following until they ended up back in the seats they began in.  
  
Hiei angrily slammed his newspaper down.  
  
"Is there a reason you are following me?"  
  
Manda answered with a question of her own. "Are you gonna eat that?"  
  
Hiei looked at the box of ice cream.  
  
"Yes." He said, as he went back to his paper.  
  
"May I have some?"  
  
"No."  
  
Manda took the initiative, lifted Hiei's box of rocky road, and ran.  
  
Needless to say the three-eyed koorime followed.  
  
Bri had run down countless hallways, and the only things she had found were Kurama, and a gang of demons who wanted to eat her. The latter were down the hall, deaf and paralyzed due to Bri's infamous banshee-like scream.  
  
Bri spotted two figures down the corridor, one of which was floating. She snuck up behind them on the wall.  
  
"Aye, Urameshi, I have no' been beaten in a long time."  
  
Bri crouched down and jumped onto the back of the floating one and ripped the black muscle shirt of his back.  
  
"Not me shirt! I like me shirt! I'll freeze wi' out it!"  
  
Bri ran faster and faster down the hall, but she kept Jin in sight. As she was looking back to check that he was a safe distance away, she ran into some thing.  
  
Three large "Ows" echoed through the hall. The three girls had collided as they each ran out of separate halls. They struggled to untangle themselves from the pile on the floor, and Bri saw all three boys coming towards them. She screamed, and boys fell to the ground clutching their ears.  
  
Jess and Manda both glared at her, as they were not completely immune to her squeal.  
  
"Could you have WARNED us?" Manda screeched.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, at least it gives us time to get away." Jess pointed out.  
  
Bri and Manda exchanged glances.  
  
"Right"  
  
Bri: Yay another chappie down. And the best thing is no one got hurt.  
  
Jin, Hiei, and Kurama: NO ONE GOT HURT?  
  
Kurama: I got tackled twice.  
  
Hiei: You're expression of your fear may have permanently damaged my ears.  
  
Jin: an' I'm freezing ta death ova here!  
  
Bri: (looks nervous) Heh heh sorry guys.


End file.
